Hurt Us
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Naruto merencanakan pemberontakan tetapi Hinata mencegahnya. Tetapi Naruto tidak dapat mundur dan menyerahkan pemberontakan ini pada orang lain. Rencana ini sudah dia rencanakan dengan matang dan hanya dengan ini dia dapat bersama dengan Hinata. AU. NaruHina.


**Hurt Us**

 **Naruto dan Hinata**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings :**

 **Terdapat kata-kata kasar dengan adegan-adegan yang mengandung kekerasan, +16 dengan alur cerita yang cepat.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

 **.**

 ** _Sebuah kematian seharusnya menjadi hadiah terindah bagi mereka yang merindukan akan cinta yang abadi._**

 **.**

* * *

Konoha, Musim Gugur Tahun 1637

Dua anak manusia berjenis kelamin berbeda bergumul, menikmati hasrat yang sudah lama terpendam di dalam diri mereka. Semuanya melebur menjadi satu. Mereka bergerak dalam gelapnya malam yang diiringi nyanyian indah binatang-binatang malam. Kegiatan yang mengundang kenikmatan berakhir ketika keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan. Puncak kenikmatan telah berhasil mereka raih dan mengundang semilir angin menyentuh tubuh telanjang mereka dari jendela yang terbuka.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinara—dua anak manusia yang telah menyelesaikan pergumulan mereka berusaha mengatur napas agar menjadi lebih teratur. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Naruto dengan lembut mencium kening Hinata. Setelahnya Hinata jatuh di atas dada bidang Naruto dan merasakan napas Naruto yang kini kembali normal. Naruto mendekap Hinata sangat erat, berusaha menjaga Hinata walaupun dia menyadari bahwa cepat atau lambat Hinata akan pergi dari sisinya.

Hinata dapat memahami sikap posesif Naruto saat ini dan dia membiarkannya karena mereka sudah lama tak bertemu. Kegiatan yang baru terselesaikan beberapa menit lalu merupakan bentuk kerinduan mereka yang telah lama mereka pendam.

"Naruto, aku merindukanmu." Hinata menatap mata Naruto dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam lautan biru di hadapannya. "Sangat merindukanmu hingga aku tak sanggup menahannya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia mencium pucuk kepala Hinata. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Bagaikan dunia merindukan bulan di malam hari."

Hinata tersipu malu ketika mendengarnya, wajahnya memerah bagaikan mawar merah di pekarangan rumah Naruto.

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu. Kamu belum berubah, masih membuatku malu hanya dengan rangkaian kata-katamu."

"Aku tak akan pernah berubah karena aku Uzumaki Naruto yang mencintai Hyuga Hinata." Tangan Naruto bergerak, mengusap dengan sayang rambut Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari dada bidang Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto yang selalu menyanjung dirinya seperti dewi-dewi cantik di langit sana. Kemudian ketika Hinata lama memandangi Naruto, raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. Hinata menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"Jadi kau benar akan menyerang kastil Uchiha?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang terpendam dengan rasa khawatir yang luar biasa. Hinata teringat rencana Naruto yang dia bicarakan sebelum mereka melepas rindu di tempat tidur. "Bersama dengan yang lainnya?" Hinata mencoba memastikannya, melanjutkan ucapannya dengan keraguan.

"Ya, ini satu-satunya yang bisa kami lakukan setelah apa yang dilakukan keturunan Uchiha itu berbuat semena-mena dan menggantung orang yang tak bersalah hanya karena mereka membangkang perintah Uchiha. Kami mengira setelah kematian kepala keluarga Uchiha, anaknya tidak akan semenan-semana seperti ayahnya tetapi kenyataannya malah bertambah parah. Pajak yang dinaikkan dan sikapnya yang tak peduli dengan orang lain." Dalam ucapannya, Naruto terdengar marah dengan segala yang dilakukan keturunan Uchiha itu—Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan anak kedua dari klan Uchiha. "Dia tidak pantas untuk hidup."

Hinata menyadari bahwa semua ucapan Naruto tak main-main dan Naruto selalu memegang ucapannya. Pria yang Hinata cintai itu tak mundur walaupun dia mencoba untuk membujuknya untuk mundur.

Hinata memandangi wajah Naruto dengan sendu. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kamu terluka. Kamu sudah melakukan banyak hal. Untuk saat ini, apa kamu perlu ikut juga?" Hinata mengenggam tangan Naruto. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, menenangkan Hinata yang khawatir dengan pemberontakan yang akan dia lakukan.

"Tenang saja tidak akan terjadi sesuatu padaku." Ucapan Naruto tidak membuat Hinata tenang begitu saja. "Kita sudah membicaakan ini berulang kali. Ini semua demi kebaikan orang banyak. Aku akan selalu kembali padamu, Hinata sayang."

Naruto menyadari bahwa wanita yang dihadapannya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya tetapi rencana pemberontakan tidak mungkin dia batalkan begitu saja. Naruto yang menjadi penanggungjawab tentu saja tidak bisa lepas tangan dan menyerahkan pemberontakan pada orang lain begitu saja sedangkan dirinya berada di rumah sambil menunggu hasil dari pemberontakan itu.

Naruto ingin membuat Hinata mengerti. Hanya dengan cara ini, Naruto dapat memiliki seutuhnya dan memutuskan dari tali setan yang membelenggu Hinata dan menjauhkan Naruto dari wanita pujaannya.

"Aku tau kamu akan kembali hanya saja perasaanku—" ucapan Hinata terputus ketika Naruto menciumnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi masalah ini akan semakin besar jika tak segera dihentikan. Sasuke tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja dan memerintah rakyat dengan semena-mena."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kamu terluka? Aku akan merana karena itu." Hinata tak dapat membayangkan tubuh Naruto yang terluka. Hinata tak akan sanggup untuk melihat Naruto menderita.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan bersama umatnya yang ingin berbuat kebaikan. Tuhan tak akan meninggalkan kami. Aku akan berdoa pada tuhanku agar kembali padamu dan kamu berdoa untuk keselamatanku." Naruto berusaha membuat Hinata memahami keputusannya yang sudah bulat.

Naruto mencium kening Hinata. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Doakan yang terbaik untukku."

Hinata mengangguk. Keputusan Naruto sudah bulat dan Hinata tak dapat melarangnya lagi.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku membuatkan jimat untukmu." Hinata mengambil sebungkus jimat dari bajunya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Dan jimat ini akan berhasil padaku karena ini pemberian dewi cantikku." Ucap Naruto ketika jimat pemberian Hinata berada di tangannya. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata yang berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan ringan yang mampu membuat Hinata mendesah. Sebuah ciuman yang menyalurkan segala perasaan yang terdapat di dalam diri mereka. Sebuah ciuman yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Naruto hendak melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya, Hinata segera menghentikannya.

"Maaf Naruto. Aku harus pergi. Aku sudah terlalu lama. Aku takut Sasuke mencurigaiku." Hinata merasa tak enak hati pada Naruto. "Jangan marah padaku."

"Padahal aku masih merindukanmu." Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Hinata kemudian tersenyum. Naruto tak akan marah hanya karena ini.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa-apa." Naruto segera mencubit pelan hidung Hinata. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Hinata segera bangkit dari ranjang dan memakai kembali bajunya. Dari tempatnya, Naruto bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Hinata walaupun saat ini mereka terpisah karena Sasuke telah mengambil Hinata dari tangannya. Pemberontakan ini akan membawa Naruto untuk mendapatkan Hinata dari Sasuke dan membunuh Sasuke dengan tangannya. Naruto berharap Sasuke segere enyah dari dunia ini.

Hinata merapikan rambutnya sebelum pergi dari sana. Hinata memberikan ciuman singkat pada Naruto dan setelahnya dia pergi dari sana. Kepergian Hinata kembali ke Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali sendiri dan memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Naruto sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk bersatu, membangun pertahan kokoh, persenjataan, dan persedian makanan sudah dia siapkan. Besok mereka tinggal menyerang kediaman Uchiha dan menghancurkan kekuasaan yang semena-mena sekaligus mengambil yang menjadi milik Naruto sejak awal.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto segera mengumpulkan beberapa orang dan memberikan arahan tugas yang harus dilakukan. Setelah itu Naruto pergi ke tempat ibadah—tempat di mana orang-orang memanjatkan doa pada Tuhannya. Itu pula yang dilakukan Naruto. Berdoa sebelum memulai menyerang kediaman Uchiha. Naruto meminta berkah kepada Tuhan untuk memberikan dia kesempatan untuk tetap hidup dan bahagia bersama dengan kekasihnya—Hinata. Hanya itu yang Naruto pinta pada Tuhan. Setelah berdoa, Naruto segera pergi dari sana dan memantapkan hatinya untuk pemberontakan hari ini.

Naruto mengeluarkan jimat pemberian Hinata dan menciumnya.

Naruto siap untuk pemberontakan hari ini—Klan Uchiha akan Naruto musnahkan hari ini. Ya, Naruto akan memusnahkannya dan merebut Hinata. Rencana telah matang dan tinggal pengeksekusian.

.

.

Satu tamparan keras menyerang wajah cantik Hinata.

"Apa yang semalam kau lakukan dengan pria busuk itu?" tanya Sasuke—suami sah Hinata yang ternyata mengetahui Hinata telah berkhianat padanya.

Hinata diam—membiarkan rasa sakit menjalar ke sebagian wajahnya. Tamparan Sasuke yang keras membuat Hinata jatuh ke belakang. Tak Hinata pedulikan penghinaan Sasuke padanya.

"Jawab aku!" Kini Sasuke mencengkram erat tangan Hinata. "Cepat jawab atau wanita sepertimu akan berikan hukuman yang tak mungkin kau lupakan."

Hinata mengerang menahan sakit ketika Sasuke kembali melayangkan tamparannya. Hinata merasa tak berdaya dan muak dengan Sasuke. Hinata merasa jijik dengan Sasuke yang bersikap kasar sebagai seorang pria.

Sasuke kembali berteriak. Hinata tak menjawab, dia bahkan meludah tepat di wajah Sasuke dan membuang muka. Sasuke geram dan kembali menampar wajah Hinata untuk ketiga kalinya.

"KAU!" Teriak Sasuke dengan amarah yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Sasuke menyeret tubuh Hinata dengan menjambak rambut Hinata. Orang-orang yang melihatnya tak berani membantu karena mereka masih sayang dengan nyawa masing-masing. Sasuke terus menyeret Hinata dan tak memedulikan teriakan kesakitan Hinata. Sasuke hanya ingin Hinata lebih menurut padanya karena jiwa dan tubuhnya adalah milik Sasuke bukan orang lain termasuk pria busuk yang seharusnya dia bunuh dari dulu.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam gudang senjata dan menguncinya di sana.

"Dasar wanita jalang! Kau sama saja dengan kakakmu yang jalang." Sasuke membanting pintu gudang dengan keras dan menyuruh penjaga untuk memastikan Hinata tak keluar dari sana. Dengan patuh penjaga menurutinya.

Sasuke kembali ke kediaman utama dengan kesal dan memanggil beberapa pelayan wanita untuk melayani. Sasuke melampiaskan segalanya pada tiga pelayan wanita yang berada di ruangannya sekarang. Ketiga pelayan tersebut menuruti semua perintah Sasuke termasuk melayani napsu mengebu-gebu Sasuke karena rasa sakitnya pada Hinata dan tak segan ketiga pelayan itu mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Sasuke. Semuanya terus berlanjut hingga matahari berada di titik puncak siang ini.

Di tengah hari, Konoha telah ramai dengan huru-hara. Sasuke belum menyadarinya karena dia masih bersama dengan ketiga pelayannya hingga sebuah ketukan menganggu ketenangannya. Juugo—panglima perangnya memberitahukan bahwa terjadi kerusuhan di sekitar kediaman Sasuke. Mendengar berita tersebut, Sasuke segera bangkit, menghempaskan tubuh pelayan wanita dari badannya dengan kasar dan segera memakai pakaiannya. Sasuke bergegas mengambil pakaian perang.

"Sial" Geram Sasuke, tersulut amarah ketika melihat gudang makanan terbakar habis. "Ini pemberontakan!" Sasuke segera menyuruh prajuritnya untuk mempertahankan kediamannya dan memperintahkan Juugo untuk menyerang siapa pun yang telah membuat keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke sendiri bergerak maju, menebaskan pedangnya pada orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Dengan mudah Sasuke memberantasnya dan mencari dalang dari ini semua. Sasuke tahu siapa dalang dari pemberontakan terkutuk ini.

Sasuke harus mencarinya.

"Pasti dia!" Sasuke berlari ke arah pria berambut pirang yang sedang melumpuhkan Juugo.

.

.

Pemberontakan yang direncanakan Naruto diawali dengan pembakaran gudang makanan kediaman Uchiha yang membuat sebagian pasukan berusaha menyelematkannya dan sebagian tetap bersiaga di tempatnya. Rencana pemberontakan tahap pertama berhasil karena telah memancing panglima Uchiha keluar. Setelah itu mereka yang berada di bawah pimpinan Naruto segera masuk pada tahap kedua pemberontakan yaitu membuat rusuh di sekitar lingkungan kediaman Uchiha agar memancing keluar Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil.

Naruto puas dengan hasilnya. Kerusuhan terjadi di mana-mana. Para pejuang yang bergabung dengan Naruto berhasil menyerang dan membunuh petugas pajak maupun pasukan Sasuke. Kediaman Uchiha dalam kondisi kritis. Ini yang diinginkan Naruto dan rencannya berjalan dengan lancar. Tahap terakhir dari semuanya adalah membunuh Sasuke.

Naruto berjuang bersama-sama. Naruto berusaha melindungi dirinya dari panglima Sasuke—Juugo yang terkenal kejamnya ketika Juugo berusaha untuk membunuhnya. Sama seperti Sasuke. Naruto balik menyerang dan berhasil menorehkan luka pada Juugo. Naruto mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai dan dia hanya perlu menyingkirkan Juugo sebelum dia bertarung dengan Sasuke.

Naruto bergerak menghindar dari serangan dari Juugo, mengetahui titik lemah Juugo, Naruto segera menyerang balik. Pedang Naruto berhasil menembus dada Juugo dan seketika Juugo tergeletak di tanah. Satu tebasan lagi dan dia akan menghadapi Sasuke. Naruto segera menebas kepala Juugo dan mengangkatnya—menunjukkannya pada Sasuke yang kini sudah berada dekat dengannya.

Naruto segera melemparkan kepala Juugo tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"KAU! KURANG AJAR!" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar marah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau telah merebutnya dan aku akan mengambilnya." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Bagaikan elang yang memantau mangsanya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya!" Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke mecibir. "Dia milikku selamanya." Sasuke menolak untuk menyerahkan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu!" Naruto segera maju ke depan dengan pedangnya.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau!"Sasuke tak mau kalah, dia juga maju ke depan.

Ketika mereka saling berhadapan, kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit. Pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan harga diri sekaligus wanita yang mereka cintai. keduanya mengayunkan pedang dengan rasa kebencian yang mengakar. Naruto dengan aliran pedang Jigen-ryū[1] berusaha menaklukan Sasuke yang menggunakan dengan aliran pedang Gatotsu[2]. Pertarungan ini tak ada yang berani menganggu walaupun ada yang menganggu keduanya akan menyingkirkannya.

Sasuke menggeremetakkan giginya kesal ketika pedang Naruto berhasil mengores lengannya. Beruntung pedang itu tak membelah kepalanya. Sasuke yang mundur ke belakang kini kembali maju ke depan, dan dengan gerakan yang cepat berhasil membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut tetapi Naruto berhasil menghindar. Naruto berhasil mengatasi serangan Sasuke. Kombinasi antara kecepatan dan ketajaman. Dalam pikiran masing-masing keduanya memikirkan cara untuk menumbangkan musuh.

Naruto melompat tinggi ke arah Sasuke, lalu menebaskan pedang dengan kedua tangannya ke kepala Sasuke bermaksud untuk membelah kepala Sasuke menjadi dua tetapi Naruto yang justru menerima kejutan dari Sasuke. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi kabur ketika Sasuke menyerangnya dengan tanah. Naruto terbatuk dan jatuh ke belakang. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Sasuke, dia berlari ke arah Naruto dan menusuknya dengan cepat ketika Naruto berusaha bangkit.

Setelahnya Naruto tersungkur ke depan ketika Sasuke menarik pedangnya dari dada Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tinggal langkah terakhir untuk melenyapkan Naruto. Sasuke akan menebas leher Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto berusaha menghindar tetapi tubuhnya merasa kebas seketika.

.

.

Hinata berhasil melarikan diri dari kurungan Sasuke setelah dia membunuh para penjaga dengan tanto[3] yang diberikan Naruto untuk pertahan dirinya dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Hinata segera menyembunyikan tantonya di balik obi[4]. Kemudian dia berlari, mencari Naruto di dalam huru hara yang semakin ramai.

Hinata tak memedulikan betapa kimononya yang kotor dan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan, bekas jambakan Sasuke saat menyeretnya tadi. Setelah berlari mencari Naruto, Hinata berhasil menemukannya. Naruto sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke. Dalam hatinya dia cemas dengan keselamatan Naruto. Hinata berharap Naruto akan memenangkan pertarungan itu. Tetapi harapan Hinata tidak sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan.

Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika Sasuke dengan akal licik mengambil tanah dan menghamburkannya persis di wajah Naruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke berhasil menembus dada Naruto sebelum Naruto bangkit. Hinata segera berlari dan mengeluarkan tantonya dari balik obi. Hinata harus menolong Naruto. Hinata tak akan membiarkan Sasuke membunuh Naruto. Sasuke yang menikmati Naruto yang tergolek lemah tak menyadari bahwa Hinata sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan tanto di tangan wanita cantik itu. Dengan cepat, Hinata menancapkan tantonya pada punggung Sasuke dan menekannya ke dalam hingga menebus tulang dan jantung Sasuke.

Sasuke meraung kesakitan ketika dia melihat darah keluar, menembus dadanya. Hinata kembali mencabut tantonya yang membuat Sasuke berteriak. Darah segar segera keluar dari lubang yang diciptakan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dan berusaha berdiri, menahan rasa sakit. Sebelum Sasuke menebaskan pedang padanya. Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menebas kepala Sasuke dengan tenaga yang kuat kemudian meletakkan tanto yang berhasil membunuh Sasuke ke tanah. Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang bernapas dengan cepat.

Hinata meletakkan kepala Naruto di kedua pahanya.

"Naruto." Bibir Hinata gemetar ketika dia menyebut nama Naruto yang tergolek tak berdaya.

"Kamu berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanku." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sendu. Suaranya terendam dengan suara tangisnya.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk, berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pilu.

"Tenang dewiku. Jangan menangis. Kamu akan mengotori wajah cantikmu."

Hinata terus menangis, sembari menatap Naruto. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kamu berjanji padaku."

Naruto ingin menghapus air mata itu dari wajah Hinata tetapi apa daya, Naruto tak sanggup. Seluruh anggota badannya terasa kebas. Naruto tidak ingin membuat Hinata bersedih karenannya. Seharusnya mereka bisa hidup bahagia setelah ini tetapi rencana Tuhan berkata lain. Sasuke telah mati dan mereka tetap tak bisa bersatu.

"Aku senang Sasuke telah mati." Perkataan Naruto diakhiri dengan batuk darah. Sepertinya waktu Naruto dengan Hinata semakin menipis. Naruto harus menyakinkan Hinata untuk tetap hidup meskipun Naruto pergi selamanya.

Hinata mengelus wajah Naruto, terisak lirih membuat hati Naruto pilu.

"Kamu harus kuat walaupun kita tak bisa bersatu Uhuk uhuk—" Ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh batuk dan napasnya yang semakin menipis.

Hinata menyeka darah yang keluar dari Naruto. Tangannya gemetar, tak sanggup melihat Naruto berada diambang kematian seperti ini.

"Sudah, jangan berbicara lagi." Air mata Hinata tumpah, membasahi wajah Naruto.

Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, Naruto berusaha untuk mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Hinata.

"Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikannya. Dengarkan aku Hinata. Kamu harus tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu seperti kupu-kupu pada bunga, seperti bulan pada bumi dan seperti bintang pada langit. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai detik—uhuk uhuk uhuk." Rangkaian kata Naruto terputus ketika tangan yang sedari mengelus wajah Hinata tergeletak jatuh ke tanah dengan bebas.

Hinata menjerit pilu ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto telah tiada. Berteriak memanggil nama Naruto tetapi orang yang punya nama itu tak akan menjawab karena dia telah pergi jauh—meninggalkan Hinata di dunia fana ini. Hinata memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang tiada. Menangisi kekasih hatinya yang tak akan bersamanya hingga tua nanti. Seharusnya ini menjadi akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka bukan kematian.

Hinata segera mengusap air matanya dan mencium bibir Naruto yang memucat putih. Hinata menciumnya. "Tunggu aku, Naruto sayang."

Hinata meletakkan kepala Naruto dengan pelan. Hinata berjalan mengambil tanto dan kembali ke Naruto. Hinata membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata dan bersimpuh dengan anggun di samping Naruto. Hanya dengan cara ini dia akan bersama dengan Naruto. Hinata mengenggam tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Dia tersenyum penuh dengan kelembutan. Hinata akan melakukan jigai[5] daripada dia harus menjadi janda dari Sasuke.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya,"

Dalam hitungan detik, tanti yang dipegang Hinata berhasil memotong urat nadi dengan sekali iris hingga kematian datang lebih cepat.

"Naruto," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

.

.

Kematian Sasuke telah tersebar di mana-mana dan membuat orang-orang berbahagia karenanya tetapi melihat pemimpin mereka, Naruto juga mati, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mereka sedih. Ada pemandangan yang membuat sebagian orang terhenyak yaitu Hinata yang diketahui sebagai istri Sasuke tengah megang tangan Naruto dan terpancar senyuman di wajah itu. Hinata ditemukan bersimpuh dengan keadaan yang sama seperti Naruto, tak bernyawa. Melihat hal itu, orang-orang segera memberi penghormatan terakhir pada Naruto dan Hinata yang tetap bersatu hingga akhir hayat mereka. Memperjuangan cinta tanpa mengenal lelah walaupun kematian adalah jalan untuk bersatunya mereka.

 _Hilang seperti bayang meninggal kenangan tetapi akan abadi seperti bintang menerangi langit malam._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 23/07/2015, 13:12]**

 ***Sigh* Mendadak ngegalau kyk gini~**

 **Penjelasan**

 **[1]** **Jigen-ryū : Ini merupakan aliran pedang yang menekankan pentingnya serangan pertama. Penggunan teknik ini menggunakan pedang dengan posisi secara vertikal di atas bahu kanan sebelum berlari ke depan lawannnya dan kemudian memotong diagonal di atas leher.**

 **[2] Gatotsu : Ini merupakan teknik tusukan horizontal / Kedua aliran pedang itu diambil dari kisah Samurai X.**

 **[3] Tanto : Pedang pendek atau biasanya orang menyebutnya sebagai pisau dengan panjang sekitar 15-30 cm. Biasanya digunakan oleh wanita untuk melindungi diri mereka dan biasanya disembunyikan dibalik obi mereka.**

 **[4] Obi : Ikat pinggang untuk kimono.**

 **[5] Jigai : Dikenal sebagai bunuh diri wanita jepang untuk menghormati suaminya yang mati di medan perang. Biasanya dilakukan untuk harga diri. Lebih baik mereka mati daripada harus hidup di bawah musuh mereka.**


End file.
